


The Years Between Us

by littleredsparrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romantic Fluff, Sakaar (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredsparrow/pseuds/littleredsparrow
Summary: Nina, a former Valkyrie returns to Asgard to find Loki on the throne. She's already fought Hela once, and isn't keen on fighting her a second time. Doing her duty to the crown means trying to save Loki as he falls from the bifrost, but now she's ended up in Sakaar too...will they be able to put their dislikes aside and band together to get out of there?Set during and eventually after Ragnarok.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Loki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't stop writing about Loki. My other Loki story is still on-going, but I wrote the entirety of this one in two days! Yikes!

“Umm...ow…” Nina raised her head, rubbing the back of it as she gingerly got back on her feet.

Sif laughed, throwing her long dark hair back over her shoulder. “Was I too hard on you?” she teased. 

Nina stretched, feeling her back crack as she let out a little groan. “No no. I’m enjoying getting back into it…”

Sif just nodded with a small smile. “I’m glad to have you back…”

It had been years since Nina had been back in this training ring. She had been on Midgard for years, trying to forget about her past. Being back here brought it all flooding back, but when Sif had asked her to return, how could she say no?

Sif had been like a sister to her from the beginning. They were similar in every way, only Nina was born into a family of warriors, and Sif fought her way up the ranks herself. Sif had admitted she was slightly jealous not to make the elite team that Nina did, though she did quite well for herself fighting alongside Odin’s son Thor. After all the death and destruction, Sif was grateful she hadn’t been there when the entire team had been massacred...well...almost the entire team.

Odin knew how hard Nina had taken it, and Asgard did nothing but provide her with terrible memories. He sent her away to be his Asgardian mediator and she had worked alongside with members of SHIELD to assist them in protecting Midgard from alien threats.

She was good at it, and it gave her purpose and allowed her to heal since she had lost almost everything back on Asgard. Sif had arrived, claiming she was worried about Odin, and of course she went to assist her friend.

The second she arrived she saw what Sif was worried about. Odin was way more relaxed than she remembered, almost lazy in fact, which was very unlike him. He barely spared her a second glance when she arrived, and hadn’t even asked how her missions had gone. Missions that he himself had sent her on.

They were debating what to do about it, when Sif suggested they blow off some steam by sparring. Nina has been in many fights on Midgard over the years, but sparing against another Asgardian warrior was a whole other ballgame.

Sif had been right of course. Nina felt way better after spending an hour out on the training ring.

“So what do you think is wrong with Odin?” Nina asked, walking up the steps towards the courtyard.

Sif sighed. “I don’t think it is Odin…”

“What are you saying?”

Sif shot her a look, and Nina knew exactly what she meant, but needed her to say it. “Loki…”

“Loki is dead,” Nina pointed out.

Sif ran a hand through her long raven coloured hair. “It wouldn’t be the first time we thought that…”

Nina nodded, Sif had a point. Loki had faked his death more than once, and this was something he would do. Everyone knew how badly he wanted the throne.

As they reached the top of the steps Nina groaned. A large gold statue had been erected in the center of the courtyard. It was unmistakably Loki, with his helmet in all its glory.

“What the…”

“I know…” Sif sighed aggressively. Nina had her differences when it came to Loki, but it was no secret Sif had hated him.

They had taken the other route to the training grounds, so Nina had missed it before. She groaned, “You’re right. There’s no way Odin would have created that…”

Sif snorted. “There’s also no way he would have tried Heimdall for negligence of duty…”

“What?” Nina turned to face Sif in horror. “Is that why Skurge of all people was manning the bifrost?” She caught Sif’s expression, “What?”

“I was surprised you didn’t ask where Heimdall was when we arrived…” Sif teased.

Nina shrugged. “Hey...Heimdall deserves a break. That’s what I assumed he was doing...I was also very distracted being back here…”

“I know. Sorry,” Sif squeezed her shoulder knowingly.

She tried to shake off the impending survivors guilt, but it always had a hold on her in one way or another. Truthfully when she had come to and the horror had set in about what happened, she vowed she would never come back here. She was certain if Odin hadn’t stepped in and sent her to Midgard with a purpose she would be drinking her feelings away on some planet as far away from here as possible.

Nina was grateful for Odin for that and she would get to the bottom of what was happening here and then leave Asgard once again.

Doing her best to avoid the wandering eyes of the Asgardians she passed, she followed Sif to the back gardens. None of them understood the severity of what she had been through, they were probably as shocked as she was that she had returned.

Odin has sworn her to secrecy about what had actually happened that day on the battlefield. He had cast out one of his own after all, someone that very few even realized existed. Even seeing her face in her mind now caused shivers to ripple throughout her body.

Nina should have died that day. If she thought about it for too long she could feel the dagger piercing her skin just below her shoulder. Miraculously it had just missed piercing her heart, which in turn saved her life.

When she had come to in the Asgardian healing wing to find out Odin had been the one to arrive and banish the monster, and that she was the only survivor, it had sent her into shock. Odin had hidden her away until she had fully recovered, or at least enough to be sent to Midgard, trying to avoid the questions of his people.

She was sure Odin wouldn’t want to admit it was his first born that had reigned this destruction on his elite team of warriors. He would never admit she was the sole reason the army of Valkyrie had been slain.

“You okay?” Sif poked her playfully in the side, trying to get her attention.

“Fine,” Nina answered robotically, shaking her head slightly to try and rid herself of the terrible thoughts she had been having. “So you don’t think Loki died then?”

Sif smiled slightly. “I have a feeling you don’t think he died either…”

Nina sighed and brushed the long blond thendral that had fallen loose from her braid behind her ear. “When I ran into Thor on Midgard he had told me he had died...I wasn’t sure how to even react. I mean...Thor seemed pretty shaken up about it, but you’re right. It wasn’t the first time we all thought he had died. I guess I didn’t actually put a lot of thought into it,” Nina admitted.

Sif laughed. “I was never fond of the guy either, but Thor did mourn for him. For his sake I would like to believe he’s alive. Though if he’s posing as Odin…”

Nina groaned. “If he’s done something to Odin...I’m going to be very angry…”

“As will I,” Sif gripped the handle of the sword in her shealth instinctively.

“What’s the plan?” Nina chuckled as she eyed her friend. “Are you going to swing your sword around in ‘Odin’s’ face and see if it’s Loki?”

Sif laughed, her eyes wild, “No of course not. The slight chance that I’m wrong scares me too much…”

“Oh my god…” Nina couldn’t believe her eyes when they reached the back courtyard. Almost all of Asgard had gathered to watch what seemed to be a play. Actors on the stage depicted Loki’s last dying breaths, and Thor weeping over him. Sif grabbed her sword again when the actor playing Sif ran off screaming for help in her apparent desire to save Loki.

Nina grabbed her hand and Sif huffed, shoving the sword back in it’s holder. In the centre of it all Odin was lounging on a couch, being fed wine and grapes from a gaggle of women he had around him.

“My god's...that’s not Odin…” Nina muttered, taking a few steps towards him. She was ready to shake Loki out of there herself.

A brilliant white light drew Nina’s attention. It signalled someone was arriving at the bifrost and her heart jolted with excitement.

“Do you think that's-”

“Thor,” Sif finished for her with a bright smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor’s arrival gained a lot of attention. He landed in the courtyard, a murderous expression on his face. He had something huge strapped to his back, but it didn’t seem to be slowing him down.

Nina watched ‘Odin’ carefully at Thor’s arrival and watched as he jumped up in a haste and tried to present his arrival.

“My son Thor has returned!” he said dramatically.

That told Nina all she needed to know and she rushed forward to alert Thor of his brother's deception. As she drew closer, Sif hot on her heels, she quickly learned Thor was already on the same page.

“You’re really going to make me do it…” Thor breathed.

“Do what?” ‘Odin’ asked innocently.

Thor threw Mjolnir far into the distance, placing his hand at the back of ‘Odin’s’ head. “You know nothing will stop the hammer from returning to my hand,” he said threateningly.

For one brief moment Nina was convinced he was going to let it hit him. But, sure enough, Loki dodged out of the way at the last second removing his facade to reveal himself to sounds of shock among the crowd.

Skurge arrived a few beats later. “Thor. Son of Odin, has returned,” he announced.

Loki looked murderous as he held up a hand to stop him. “One job...you had one job,” he seethed.

Thor was already rushing towards Loki, pushing him back against the couch and placing the hammer against his chest. Loki moaned uncomfortably as Thor demanded to know where their father truly was.

“Not here,” Nina grabbed Thor’s arm and pulled him off of Loki. Not for Loki’s sake, but she didn’t like the whispering crowds watching them.

“Nina?” Thor turned to her with a small smile. “When did you get back?”

“Just this morning. Now grab him and let’s figure this out,” she gestured to Loki, who was looking at her with a smirk on her face.

“I didn’t think you’d ever come back here,” Loki said from behind her, his tone dripping with amusement. “Not after you failed to save your friends…”

Nina had drawn her sword and was holding it against Loki’s neck before she herself even registered what was happening. Her eyes bore into his, but he just stared back at her as amused as ever.

“It’s good to see you too,” he smirked.

“At this point Loki, you should be glad your brother vouches for you or I’d have knocked your head clean off…”

“I believe you…” he raised his eyebrows and put up his hands as if he was surrendering. 

Thor also seemed amused by Nina’s outburst. “And if you don’t tell me where our father is I may just let her…”

Nina sighed and put her sword away, catching a look from Sif who looked slightly disappointed it hadn’t gotten farther. As soon as they were far enough out of the eyesight of the civilians, Thor rounded on Loki again.

“Will everyone relax about Odin already?” Loki rolled his eyes. “I left him somewhere where he will be greatly taken care of. I’ll take you to him...relax”.

“I’m coming with you,” Nina strode purposely behind the brothers who continued to bicker as they moved down the corridor.

“As am I,” Sif said firmly.

Thor turned around. “I need someone to watch over Asgard,” he reasoned, but he was looking at Sif.

Sif turned a deep red and Nina couldn’t tell if it was because of the way Thor was looking at her or the fact he was implying she stayed behind. “But I…” she tried.

Thor placed a hand on either one of Sif’s shoulders. “I know you would be a great help, but I trust you the most to look over our people…”

She stared down at her shoes and nodded, before looking over at Nina. “Keep an eye on that one for me,” she gestured at Loki.

Loki just rolled his eyes dramatically. “I’m not going to do anything,” he huffed.

“Sure you won’t,” Thor said bitterly.

They said their goodbyes to Sif, who folded her arm across her chest and nodded to them in a warriors goodbye. She then marched off, her ponytail swishing wildly behind her as she went. Nina could tell she was disappointed she couldn’t come with them, but she couldn’t worry about that now.

As they approached the bifrost Thor grabbed Loki’s arm, as if the second they set foot on Midgard he would flee. Loki rolled his eyes, but set up the bifrost for them regardless.

When the whirling stopped and the ground appeared under them Thor gestured that Loki should lead the way. They seemed to have arrived in a clearing in a park in the middle of a bustling city.

“Don’t you think we look a little bit suspicious?” Nina grabbed Thor’s arm to stop him.

“I’ve got this,” Loki told them, his expression bored.

With a flash of his hand Loki was wearing an all black suit, Thor was in jeans and a jacket, and Nina was wearing a sparkly ball gown.

“Are you-” she started, but Loki just laughed and went again. She soon found herself in jeans and a cable knit grey sweater. “Don’t test me Loki”.

Loki threw his hands up in the air as he walked ahead of them, still clearly impressed with himself. Thor sighed and marched after him, Nina bringing up the rear.

They walked a few blocks, Nina feeling herself growing more impatient by the minute. Just as she was going to ask where exactly he was taking them, Loki inhaled sharply.

At the corner of the street was the wreckage of a building, machine’s smashing up whatever was left. A sign lay on it’s side reading ‘Shady Acres Care Home’.

“I swear I left him right here,” Loki crossed his arms over his chest.

Thor sighed. “Right here on the sidewalk or right here where the building is being demolished?”

“How was I to know? I can’t see into the future...I’m not a witch”.

“No? Then why do you dress like one?” Thor shot at him.

“Hey-” Loki went to retort, but Nina cut him off by punching him in the arm.

“We have bigger problems,” Nina hissed, nodding her head towards two teenage girls who were staring at them.

As if taking it as an invitation the girls approached them. “Hi Thor!” the first one said, her voice high pitched and chipper. “Can we take a photo with you?”

“Yes of course,” Thor said boastfully, puffing out his chest as he posed.

Nina tugged Loki to the side, not missing the confused look he shot at her. “It’s one thing if they recognize Thor...but do you really think it’s going to end well for you if they recognize you?”

“You have a point,” Loki replied bitterly.

“Sorry Jane dumped you!” The second teenaged girl said as they strode away.

Thor’s brow furrowed. “She didn’t dump me. I dumped her...it was a mutual dumping…”

Loki smirked, but pat Thor on the shoulder as if he was actually trying to comfort him. Just as Nina was going to point it out, a gold ring appeared around Loki’s feet. Nina jumped back as sparks shot out from the ring around him.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked quickly.

“This isn’t me,” Loki replied, before a hole opened in the floor and Loki disappeared with a yelp.

“Where did he go?” Thor was spinning around wildly. He used Mjolnir, which was disguised as an umbrella, to poke at a small business card that lay where Loki stood a moment ago.

Nina crouched down to examine the card. “177A Bleecker St,” she read outloud.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor was striding purposely up towards the door of the small unassuming walk up. Nina was a little more cautious, hovering along the bottom of the stairs. Before Thor could even raise his hand to knock the front door swung open revealing a severe looking man with dark hair and a goatee. He was wearing deep blue robes and had his arms folded across his chest.

“Ah...Thor son of Odin and Nina daughter of Nilsen,” he nodded to them both. “Come in. Quickly”.

The man ushered them inside, quickly shutting the door behind them. “Earth has wizards now?” Thor asked curiously.

“I’m not a wizard,” the man retorted. “My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, I am a master of the Mystic Arts,” he tried to explain, but neither of them quite understood what he was saying. “Tea?”

Nina stared at her hand as a perfect cup of tea appeared in it. “How?-”

“I don’t drink tea,” Thor cut her off.

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Then what do you drink?”

“Not tea…” Thor’s eyes widened as a large mug of beer appeared in his hand in place of the teacup.

Stephen turned to Nina who put up her hand. “Tea is fine with me. Thank you”.

The man nodded and began pacing before them. “I keep a list of those beings who pose a threat to the Earth. Your brother Loki is one of those beings…”

“Yes. That is a worthy inclusion,” Thor smirked.

“So why bring him here?”

Thor was watching in delighted surprise as his mug refilled itself. “We’re looking for my father…”

“So if I were to tell you where Odin was. You and all involved parties would return to Asgard?” Stephen shot a look at Nina, who was immediately irritated.

“Yes. Promptly,” Thor answered.

“Great. Then I’ll help you,” Stephen stood up and suddenly they were in a different room. Thor pitched forward, slopping his beer on the floor. “Hold on,” Stephen shut the book he was looking at and they found themselves in another room full of books.

This time Thor knocked an entire row of books off the shelf and Nina yelped slightly as the hot water from the tea sloshed against her hand. “Would you stop doing that?” Thor seethed.

“I’m just checking if I have to make any Asgardian modifications. Nope,” he shut the book happily. “He’s in Norway…I just need a strand of your hair”.

“No one touches my hair I-hey!”

Stephen had appeared behind him, plucking a strand of hair from his head. “That will do,” Stephen said, his tone bored. He flipped the hair in the air and suddenly a portal appeared before them.

“What?” Nina stepped closer to examine it. The shimmering circle showed a grassy green field on the other side of it.

“It’s a portal,” Stephen explained, seeming pleased that she was impressed. “Don’t forget your umbrella,” Stephen reminded Thor, who had placed it in a stand when they arrived.

“Right,” Thor extended his hand. Something crashed in the floor above as Mjonir made its way back to Thor. Nina flinched as the shattering only got louder as it approached. “Sorry…” Thor smiled sheepishly as he grabbed the umbrella. Stephen only rolled his eyes. “I suppose I’ll be needing my brother back…”

“Oh! Right,” Stephen raised his hands and another portal appeared in the air, dropping Loki out of it as he slammed against the ground.

Loki raised his head, gasping for air as it had been sucked out of him. “I have been falling…for thirty minutes…” he jumped to his feet. “You think you can-” Loki was approaching Stephen rapidly, drawing his daggers.

Stephen looked bored. “Away you go…” he pushed the portal towards them, sending the three of them through, Loki falling in the grass.

Nina couldn’t help but laugh watching Loki bitterly get to his feet, but it stopped quickly when she saw Odin’s hunched shape in the distance.

Loki and Thor exchanged a look and walked together towards their father. Nina followed a few steps behind, she had been excited to see Odin again and to catch up on everything she had done on Midgard on his behalf, but something about the way he seemed made her feel like she should hang back.

Nina watched the brothers approach, one on either side of Odin, and noted how nervous they both looked. From her position she felt it too.

“Ah...my sons…” Odin greeted them. “Come sit with me. I don’t have long”.

“We’ve come to take you home…” Thor told him.

“No,” Odin shook his head. “This is the end of the road for me. Your mother...she calls to me…”

“Loki...remove your spell,” Thor demanded. Loki just shook his head slightly.

Odin chuckled. “It took me a while to break out of that spell Loki. Frigga would have been very impressed with you…”

Even from this distance Nina could see the way Loki’s entire expression changed at the mention of his mother. He was never close with his father, but she knew how broken he must have been with the loss of his mother.

“You should know that when I go I will no longer be able to hold her back. Hela...your sister...the goddess of Death. She comes now and draws her power from Asgard”.

Nina felt cold all over at his words. She could hear Thor reasoning that they would fight her together, but she knew what this meant. As Odin told them he loved them and disappeared into starlight Nina could feel her coming. The monster that had ruined her entire life, killed her friends and family, and she was coming here now.

“Stop,” Nina shouted as Thor rounded on Loki, the storm brewing overhead was a direct result. “We have to get out of here now,” she told them feeling panicked.

“Nina why are you-” Thor was cut off as a figure appeared behind them. Nina rushed to catch up with the brothers, the three of them shredding their illusion to appear in their uniforms.

The cackling they heard first sent a shiver down Nina’s spine. She never thought she would have to see this monster again.


	4. Chapter 4

“So he’s really gone? That’s a shame...I would have liked to have seen that,” Hela drawled as she walked towards them. Her black and green outfit was tattered, her long dark hair flowing behind her.

“So you’re our sister,” Thor tried, as if being friendly was going to fix this.

“I’m your Queen,” Hela corrected him. “Now kneel before me…”

“I beg your pardon?” Loki hissed, drawing his daggers.

“I said kneel…” then her eyes fell on Nina. “Wait a minute...I know you. I didn’t think any of you survived,” she grinned. “I thought I squashed you all like insects…”

Nina could feel her blood boiling as Loki and Thor shot her a surprised look. They had no idea Hela existed, but she certainly did.

“That’s it,” Thor threw Mjolnir at her before Nina could stop him.

Hela caught it, the hammer vibrating until it smashed to pieces in her hand. Loki inhaled sharply next to Nina, who felt her heart drop.

“That’s not possible…” Thor breathed.

“Darling...you don’t know what’s possible,” Hela grinned like a cat as she stepped towards them.

Loki threw his head back to the sky. “Bring us back!” he screamed.

“No!” Thor hollered, but it was too late.

The bifrost opened around them, pulling them up towards the sky. Thor was just ahead of Nina, and Loki was just behind her. Nina glanced down to see Hela sailing upwards towards them, somehow gaining on them.

“Loki!” she cried as Hela was just about to overtake him.

He pulled a dagger out of his pocket and threw it at her. Hela deflected it, sending it directly back at him. It hit him hard and he yelped as he fell sideways towards the edge of the bifrost.

Instinctively, Nina had reached out to grab him, knowing they should stick together. To her horror she was also pulled out of the bifrost.

Nina couldn’t help but scream as the feeling of freefall took over. Loki had flung an arm around her as they fell together. The ground came up fast, Nina slammed her back against the ground, her head slamming against the cement.

“Ow,” she groaned, slowly sitting up and looking around. She had no idea where she was, the city was bustling, dirty, and it seemed like garbage was raining in piles out of the sky. Loki lay a few feet away, his eyes pinched shut like he was in pain. “Loki?”

“I’m alive,” he groaned as he sat up, rubbing his shoulder.

“No thanks to you. Do you realize what you’ve done? Hela draws her power from Asgard,” she told him bitterly. “She will burn it to the ground”.

“And what help were you?” Loki asked darkly. “You just stood there”.

“Because I’ve fought her before Loki,” Nina could feel herself yelling, but couldn’t hold herself back. “She’s the one who destroyed the Valkyrie okay? Is that what you want to hear?”

Loki stood up, his expression bitter and angry. “So you knew? You knew I had a sister and that it was being kept from me and didn’t think you should say anything?”

Nina stood up, brushing herself off as she glared back at him. “Oh yes. I’m sorry I forgot to bring it up the last time we got together for a drink…”

Loki looked away, but didn’t respond. Nina counted that as a victory. It wasn’t easy to render Loki speechless, but she had a point. It wasn’t as if they ever hung out and he was imprisoned on Asgard for his crimes, while she did her best to assist the people of Earth.

Before Loki had come up with a retort they found themselves surrounded. The guards, or at least that’s what they look like, were all wearing a different colour suit of armour and each pointing a sceptre at them.

Nina wasn’t planning on going without a fight, but Loki had already stepped forward, putting his hands up. “We are peaceful,” he said firmly.

“Loki…” Nina hissed at him as she was then grabbed by the nearest guard, wearing all orange and forcefully shoved towards a large building before them.

Loki shrugged as a blue one grabbed him as well. “Would you rather us be killed?”

Nina rolled her eyes at him, he was always looking out for himself, trying to come up with a way to save his own skin. Even if it meant being dragged into this weird shaped building, by some kind of masked creature, when they didn’t even know where they were.

“Well well well…” a man in a metal throne was smiling down at them. He had wide eyes, and blue paint markings on his face. “What do we have here?”

“I am Loki...of Asgard and I-”

“Ah ah ah,” the man cut him off, standing up and moving towards Nina. “Who are you my dear? Pretty little thing…”

Nina opened her mouth to say something sarcastic back, but Loki stepped in yet again. “She’s with me,” he said quickly.

“I-what?” Nina sputtered.

The man raised his eyebrows and looked between them, a smirk on his face. “Are you with him?” he asked.

Nina shot a look at Loki, but then saw the other women strolling around. They were all wearing skimpy outfits and looked completely out of it. For a moment she imagined what would happen if she told him she wasn’t with Loki. Sure she could take this man, but his army of colourful guards would be on her in a second.

She sighed and then nodded slowly. “Well that hasn’t stopped me before,” the man tucked a finger under her chin and tilted her face up like he was examining her. “How serious is this little thing between you?” he chuckled.

“She’s my wife,” Loki lied with conviction.

Nina tried to smile and hold back the urge to roll her eyes. “My name’s Nina. This is my husband Loki…” she forced herself out. “We’re just passing through…”

The man nodded, removed his hand from her face and strolled back to his throne. “I am the Grandmaster. Welcome to Sakaar,” he held his hands out like he was proud of what surrounded them. “I insist you stay a while. As my guests…”

“Of course. We would be delighted…” Loki smiled, and bowed to him. “Thank you Grandmaster…”

“We should probably be on our way,” Nina stared at Loki pointedly.

Loki shook his head. “We can stay for a bit...darling…” he narrowed his eyes in a warning.

“I’m loving this,” the Grandmaster smiled, his eyes looking between them. “A little banter between lovers,” he chuckled. “Well I insist you stay until my next event. I am the creator of the Contest of Champions you see. You’ll love it and can watch from my box as my cherished guests”.

“We thank you Grandmaster,” Loki bowed to him once again, much to his delight.

“Suck up,” Nina muttered under her breath, through her clenched teeth as she tried to hold a smile. “When is the next contest?” Nina asked, trying to act like she was merely curious and not in a huge hurry.

“Two weeks time!” the Grandmaster told her happily.

Nina’s eyes widened and she was going to try and protest again when Loki grabbed her hand, squeezing it hard. “Thank you again Grandmaster,” he interjected.

“I like them,” he said to the severe looking woman at his side. “Show them to a guest room,” he ordered.

They both bowed their heads in farewell as they followed the short, stocky woman out of the room and into the hallway. Loki was striding purposely, his gaze focused on the hallway ahead. Nina was stepping quickly next to him, glaring daggers at his side profile.

“Here,” the woman gestured to a red and white door seeming bored. “Your room,” and with that she left.

Loki pushed open the door and gestured for Nina to go inside. She looked around at the tiny room. The decor was as vibrant as the rest of this planet. Everything was bright red, white, yellow, blue or green and she had to admit she was not a fan.


	5. Chapter 5

“What are you thinking Loki?” Nina whirled around to face him the second they were alone.

“I just saved you. Did you see the way he was eyeing you? You’re welcome,” Loki smirked, walking past her to examine a book on the bedside table.

“Two weeks? TWO WEEKS?” she hissed. “Do you not care about Asgard at all? Hela will have burned it to the ground by then!”

Loki shrugged, moving to look out the window. “Thor can handle it I’m sure. We just need to gain enough favour with the Grandmaster, then we can steal a ship and get out of here. Two weeks is the perfect time frame if you ask me…”

“I didn’t ask you,” Nina rolled her eyes. “And Thor can certainly not handle it alone!”

“Relax,” Loki breathed. “We will get out of here, we just have to be smart about it…”

“And you expect me to spend two weeks in this tiny room...with you?”

For once Loki laughed. “Well I can’t say I’m the most pleased of our living arrangements either,” his eyes glanced at the single bed in the centre of the room.

“I will be taking the bed,” Nina said firmly, trying her best to resist the urge to physically wipe the smile of Loki’s face.

He put his hands up in surrender. “That’s fine by me...anything for my wife,” he teased.

Nina took a deep breath, unwilling to let her head explode like he seemed to want it to. “If you stay clear of me these next few weeks we both might make it out of this thing alive…” she muttered.

Loki laughed. “Now now. The Grandmaster thinks I’m your husband. What’s he going to think if he finds you roaming around alone?”

Nina rolled her eyes. “I don’t really care. I’m getting out of here and you can stay if you’d like…”

“Nina…” the sudden softness in Loki’s voice froze her in her tracks, her hand on the doorknob. “All jokes aside...we are in this together and if you want to get through this you’re going to have to play along…”

She groaned, hating to admit that he was right. Loki had come up with a believable excuse for them to be there and truthfully saved her from being enslaved or something. She knew it was true that she would have to play the part if she wanted to ever get out of here.

Nina marched to the bed, throwing herself down dramatically. Loki just laughed and made himself at home as he sat in the window sill watching her.

“Do you think Thor’s okay?” she asked quietly, pinching her eyes closed in pure exhaustion from today.

Loki was completely silent, when Nina opened her eyes to look at him, his expression was dark. “You too?” he asked quietly.

“What?” Nina propped herself up on her elbows to look at him.

“Sif. That mortal. Pretty much any female on Asgard...you…” he looked at her pointedly.

Nina laughed, her long golden hair falling back against the bed. “You think I’m interested in your brother? Is that...jealousy I hear Loki? How unlike you,” she muttered sarcastically.

Loki had stood, it was his turn to be irritated. “I just thought you were different. You’re a Valkyrie, I thought you would be able to resist his charms…”

“I’m not a Valkyrie anymore,” she reminded him bitterly. “Did you forget that part? The part where your sister murdered us all?”

“Except you,” Loki whirled around to face her, his expression already told her what was coming. “Why did you survive? You think so little of me, but we’re one in the same. When push came to shove you did what you had to in order to survive”.

“You have no idea what I went through,” she reminded him. Nina knew Loki was in a mood and in his mood would say anything he could to hurt her. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

A knock at the door interrupted whatever Loki was going to say. His eyes went wide as he looked at her, he swiftly moved over to the bed, laying down next to her and pulling a blanket over the two of them.

“What are you-?”

“We’re supposed to be married,” he snapped at her, draping an arm casually around her.

“And what exactly do you think marriage is?” she shot back sarcastically, failing to shrug off his arm.

Loki ignored her. “Come in,” he called, just before the door was forcefully opened anyway.

The woman from earlier stood there with a suspicious look on her face as she looked at the two of them. They tried their best to grin back as her, like the happy couple they were supposed to be, but neither of them were exactly pulling it off.

“The Grandmaster would like to personally invite you to a party he’s hosting this evening,” the woman told them, sounding as bored as ever. She set a parcel down at the door, “These should fit you to wear”. She didn’t even wait for a response, but instead just turned and shut the door behind her.

The second she was gone Nina forcefully removed Loki’s arm from around her shoulders and got out of the bed. Curiously she unwrapped the parcel, “He picked out outfits for us?” she questioned as she unfolded a blue leather outfit that could only fit Loki’s frame.

Loki had come closer to examine it as well, tugging a matching blue leather skirt and cropped top from the pile with a smile. “What exquisite taste,” he smirked at her, waiting for the less than pleased reaction he expected.

“Oh that one must be yours,” she replied casually, holding the blue outfit clearly meant for him up against herself as if she was actually planning on wearing it. Much to her amusement, Loki snatched it from her, dropping the skirt and top combo at her feet. “Ugh,” she groaned as she looked at the size of it. “I really don’t want to wear this”.

“Now now my dear wife,” Loki teased. “We wouldn’t want to upset our gracious host…”

“She didn’t even tell us when it started…”

Loki moved to the door and pressed his ear to it. “Judging by the volume of music out there I’d say it’s already begun…go ahead and get dressed,” he gestured to what seemed to be a small adjoining bathroom.

“You first,” she insisted.

A few minutes later Loki walked out of the bathroom, admiring the way the outfit hugged his arms. “You know what. He actually does have excellent taste,” he smiled at her as he adjusted the hem of the top as it fell at his hip.

Nina looked him over feeling increasingly irritated that his outfit fit him as well as it did and knowing how tiny hers was. She reluctantly went into the washroom and shrugged off the clothes she was comfortable in and shimmied into the blue leather number. At least the top was long sleeved, but it cropped to reveal her quite toned midsection. She pulled on the skirt that sat just above her belly button, but felt like it barely covered her butt. She groaned as she looked in the mirror, not pleased with the result.

She opened the bathroom door, ready to slice Loki in half if he said anything sarcastic to her. He glanced at her, his eyes looking her over from top to bottom and the catlike grin was back on his face.

As if he knew the outfit was punishment enough he just gestured to the door. “We should probably get going”.

Nina shuffled out the door behind him, unable to decide what was worse. The sarcastic comment she had been expecting, or the fact he hadn’t said anything at all.

Loki had been right about the party starting. The music boomed down the hallway allowing them to easily navigate their way there. The Grandmaster seemed to be DJing in front of a large window, people from all walks of life flitted to and fro with drinks in their hands, each wearing a colourful outfit of their own.

There were a variety of couches or chairs around the room. Most space was already occupied by someone holding a drink and laughing away with those around them. This was far from Nina’s comfort level, but she knew she was going to have to get comfortable if she wanted to get out of her.

Loki however looked delighted, especially if anyone glanced in their direction. He loved being the centre of attention and could talk his way out of anything. He would thrive here, Nina realized in an instant. She hoped he wouldn’t try and delay their departure, though if he did she was happy to just leave him here.

“Ah!” the Grandmaster spotted them as they approached. “You look marvelous,” he made it sound like he was speaking to both of them, but Nina noticed how his eyes lingered on Loki. She had to hide a smirk. “Please...make yourself at home you lovers!”

Loki bowed his head. “Thank you,” he said kindly. “Care for a drink...my dear?” he grabbed Nina by the hand and guided her away from the Grandmaster and his wandering eyes.

“Keep them coming,” NIna muttered under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the 'single bed' trope...only Nina is going to make Loki sleep on the floor, she's not falling for it hahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

Nina found herself wedged on the couch between Loki and a man from a planet she couldn’t seem to place. The man was leering at her aggressively and she found herself desperately wiggling herself closer to Loki.

Loki was chatting to a few people who sat around his side of the couch. He was telling them the story of when he first left Asgard, embellishing it completely for laughs. Nina was inwardly groaning, while trying to look like she was blown away by this story.

The man leaned even closer to her, brushing her hair off her shoulder and letting his fingers linger against her skin. Nina tried to look to Loki, but he was so distracted by his storytelling he didn’t even notice her distress.

Desperately, Nina wrapped her arms around Loki’s torso and felt him jump in surprise. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and away from the other man. “I just love it when you tell his story,” she looked him in the eye willing him to realize what was happening. “Darling…” she added for good measure.

Loki’s stiff demeanor relaxed when he realized and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her so she was tucked in against his chest. As uncomfortable as this was for both of them, she rather pretend to cuddle with Loki than have a stranger grabbing at her. Loki had shot the other man a look, and he had promptly gotten up and left, but Loki didn’t release the hold he had on her.

He just continued on talking and talking, while Nina zoned out, worried about Asgard. It was true that she didn’t consider herself a Valkyrie anymore...the Valkyrie were a team and she couldn’t be a team on her own. But she still felt like she had a duty to Asgard, and to the crown. ‘The Crown’ she thought as she glanced up at Loki. Unfortunately, she supposed that included Loki and at this very moment she was reluctantly performing her duty to the crown.

Loki’s stories were only getting more dramatic the longer he drank. Asgardians had naturally high metabolism, but this was a lot. Even for him. 

It was as if the attention was a drug and he was feeding off of it. Only urged on by the amount of alcohol he was consuming. 

Nina has said to ‘keep them coming’ but was smart enough to drink slowly to keep her wits about her. 

Loki was gesturing wildly trying to demonstrate how he had apparently fought off a team of frost giants on his own, with no regard for Nina who was still uncomfortably crushed up against him. 

“I’ll be right back,” she muttered, shimmying herself free and shivering at the absence of Loki’s body heat. 

He didn’t even seem to realize she had left and she made her way to the bar to order herself another drink.

Nina had no idea what the bartender gave her, but she swirled the golden liquid around in her glass as she walked along the large windows to peer out at the city below. 

Sakaar seemed to be built on a pile of garbage. Even in the dark she could see residents picking through scraps and even fighting over strange bits of metal. It was an uncomfortable thing to witness. 

“Enjoying yourself? What was it? Nina?” The Grandmaster had appeared beside her unnoticed and she jolted with surprise. “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you,” he laughed, leaving her to believe he absolutely meant to startle her. 

“Yes it’s Nina...and it’s a great party,” she tried to smile at him. She didn’t have the same skill with words as Loki did. 

“I built this place from scratch you know. It’s all mine,” he gestured out at the world below as if he expected her to be impressed. 

“Incredible,” Nina breathed, taking a sip of the strange liquid in her glass. 

“Be careful with that. It’s quite strong,” the Grandmaster smirked. 

“Don’t worry,” Nina laughed lightly. “I’m Asgardian. I’m sure I’ve had worse…”

“As-gardian?” He repeated as if he didn’t know what that meant. “Well by all means drink up”. 

Nina had taken another sip, but the Grandmaster tilted her glass to force her to drink a little more. She quickly pulled the glass away and tried to laugh like she was in on the joke. 

“How is your marriage?” He asked suddenly. 

“W-wonderful!” She sputtered awkwardly. 

The Grandmaster looked back to where Loki was sitting and Nina followed his gaze. A few women had surrounded Loki. One was sitting on the armrest next to him, a couple giggled from behind him, and one had even taken her place on the couch. Loki had his arm around her with his head turned to chat with the other girls. 

Nina couldn’t help but roll her eyes watching Loki just eat it up, but then she remembered the Grandmaster was watching her. 

“Asgardians are just very friendly,” she spat out. Hoping that was enough of an explanation. 

The Grandmaster's eyebrows shot up as he grinned at her. “Is that so?”

“Yes!” She said quickly. “He doesn’t mean anything by it. We are very enamored with each other”.

“Hmm…” the strange man looked at her then back at Loki. “I don’t see that. Are you sure he knows that?” He chuckled as Loki leaned over to whisper something in the ear of the girl on the armrest. 

Knowing she had to remedy this, Nina walked over and promptly sat herself down on Loki’s lap. “Darling...it’s getting late,” she tried to keep her tone neutral, but knew she was sounding a little aggressive. 

Loki’s steely blue eyes went wide as he looked to her and then at the girl tucked under his arm. “I thought-“

Nina laughed maniacally. “You thought that was me?” The other woman had been running her hand up and down Loki’s chest and playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, Nina would never, fake couple or not. 

Loki promptly removed his arm from around the stranger and was suddenly cupping Nina’s face. “I didn’t mean to upset you my love. We can get going,” he muttered, clearly having trouble focusing in his state. 

Nina chanced a look at the Grandmaster who was grinning at them as if he enjoyed this moment of tenderness. 

She slid off his lap and yanked him, not gently, to his feet. “Let’s get you to sleep...sweetheart,” she threw Loki’s arm over her shoulder and helped quickly walk him to their room. 

When she pushed open the door she remembered the single bed situation and groaned. There was no way she could just leave him on the floor in this state. 

Reluctantly she helped ease him into bed and watched him get comfortable where she should be sleeping tonight.

Nina was furious. How could he be so reckless when they were under such a careful watch of the Grandmaster. It was like he was trying to make it difficult to earn his favour. Nina was sure the Grandmaster wouldn’t care that they actually weren’t married, but she was certain he would be furious to know he had been lied to. That wasn’t a great way to earn his trust, so they had to keep up this ridiculous charade. 

Unsurprisingly, Loki was asleep in moments, which just added to her bitterness. Nina took a quick shower wanting to scrub off the feeling of having people touching her all night, Loki included. 

She found a nightgown in the bathroom closet and slipped into it before making her way back into the main room. She tugged the top blanket off the bed, not caring if she disturbed the sleeping prince. He didn’t even seem to notice. 

Nina then grabbed a pillow and set herself up on the windowsill for what she was sure would be a restless night. She tried to ignore Loki’s peaceful breathing as it gave her the urge to smother him with her pillow. 

“He’s your prince,” she reminded herself out loud. “You swore an oath to the crown…” Loki rolled onto his side. “Whether you like it or not…”

The morning sun jolted Nina awake and she sat up quickly trying to register where she was. The memories came flooding back and she groaned. Yesterday has been a very long day indeed. 

She stretched, feeling her back crack and tried to work out a few kinks she had developed from sleeping in the window. 

Loki was still blissfully asleep and she wanted more than ever to ruin his peaceful slumber. She stood and walked past the bed, kicking it hard. 

“Whoops,” she said sarcastically as he opened his eyes. 

Loki groaned and stretched his arms above his head before realizing what had happened. “I’m in the bed…” he said with confusion. 

“Relax. We didn’t sleep together,” Nina pointed at the blanket in the window. “You have some nerve though…”

He was immediately smirking as he sat up. “Were you...jealous?”


	7. Chapter 7

Nina had been about to walk into the bathroom but whirled around at his accusation. “So you were doing that on purpose? You’re the one who told the Grandmaster we were married, you’re the one who told me I had to play along...and then you go openly flirting with those other women right in front of him?”

Loki just smiled. “Well first of all I didn’t mean to. Secondly, the Grandmaster seems to be a ladies man himself. I thought he might take more kindly to me if he assumed I was as well…”

“So you changed the plan without even telling me? It didn’t work by the way. He accused me of being in an open marriage and then I think he was trying to get me drunk…”

The laugh that Loki emitted just made her frustration deepen. She went into the bathroom to change back into her regular clothing. 

Nina took her time in the bathroom, trying to calm herself down before having to go out and face him again. When she finally emerged she found Loki sitting at the end of the bed, leaning against the bed frame, his arms folded across his chest. 

“I am truly sorry,” he told her quietly. 

Nina had half expected to yell at him again, but had to admit this apology seemed genuine. 

She sighed and looked at him. “I know you don’t do well as part of a team, but we’re going to have to band together if we’re going to get through this”. 

“Of course,” Loki agreed, raking a hand through his dark hair. “At this evening's party I’ll only have eyes for you”. 

Nina groaned, but found herself smiling at his clear sarcasm. “What do you mean tonight’s party?”

Loki stood and stretched. “I hate to be the one to break it to you but those parties are a mandatory nightly affair as it would turn out…”

With a heavy sigh Nina closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know about you, but I need to eat something. Do you think they have a restaurant around here?”

With a snort Loki shook his head. “Restaurant? You’ve been on Midgard too long…”

Nina waited, albeit impatiently, while Loki got ready in the bathroom. He came out wearing the same clothing from the night before, but had run some water through his hair that was now slicked back behind his ears. 

She raised her eyebrow at his outfit choice. “What? I think it suits me…” he reasoned

“I think this whole place suits you. You’d do well here,” she pointed out. 

Loki looked a little taken aback as if he was slightly offended. “Is that so?”

“It’s chaotic, ruthless, lawless…” she reasoned. 

His expression darkened. “Do you truly think so little of me?”

Nina laughed. “Loki, that was supposed to be a compliment. I was thinking once we secure a way out of here we can stage a public breakup or something. Those women would probably feel so sad for you and be all over you. We could go out separate ways if you have no use for Asgard”.

Loki’s eyes cast down as he nodded. “Sure. Sounds like a plan”. 

“I’m starving,” Nina led the way out the door, Loki trailing a few steps behind as they searched for breakfast. “Where would one find food around here?” She stopped a passing guard.

He looked her over curiously. “There is a dinning hall down the end of this hallway to the left,” he told her gruffly before moving away abruptly. 

They found the room with no problem and were treated to a small buffet breakfast. Most of the food was unrecognizable and so they both stuck to the things they knew like breads and fruit. 

Loki was silently eating across from her, staring at the table in front of him as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Did I offend you?” Nina questioned as she popped a grape into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully as she awaited his answer. 

“Of course not,” Loki said, shooting her a signature smirk. 

“Then why do you look so miserable?”

He sighed and she was sure he wasn’t planning on elaborating. “I’m just thinking about Asgard,” he told her finally. 

Nina was genuinely shocked he had answered her truthfully and admitted this. “Well you can come with me to help save them. I didn’t say you had to stay here,” she pointed out. 

Loki was silent for a few more moments before he spoke again. “Asgard never exactly felt like my home...no where did…”

Nina was unsure what to say. She wasn’t used to him opening up like this, though this was probably the most time they had ever spent together. 

“But my mother…” he continued, once again staring at the table. “I feel like I owe it to her at least”.

She reached out and took his hand, causing him to look up at her in surprise. Nina adored Frigga and was beside herself when she couldn’t make it back for her funeral. 

“Loki...I never got a chance to tell you how sorry I was to hear of her passing. She was truly wonderful and I wished I could have been there…”

He just nodded giving her hand a friendly squeeze. “I wasn’t there either. I was in the Asgardian prison, completely useless...and that’s a fact I’ll have to live with every day for the rest of my life”. 

“She loved you Loki. You know that don’t you?”

He nodded his head, pulling his hand away from her grasp to fidget with his sleeve. “I do.”

Nina remained silent as she finished her meal. She found herself glancing up at Loki every once in a while, unsurprised to find him still deep in thought. This was an interesting side of him, she had never seen him show any kind of emotion like this before. It was usually sarcasm or boredom from him, never genuine feelings. It almost weirded her out.

“Ah the happy couple,” The Grandmaster came floating by, seated in his floating chair, with his assistant walking directly behind him. “Good to see you up and about Loki. You certainly had your fill of that elixir last night,” he grinned.

“Yes,” Loki smiled at him sheepishly. “I may have indulged a little too deeply. A mistake I will not make again,” he shot Nina a look.

“Uh oh. Did you anger your lady?” The Grandmaster chuckled.

“No no, we’re fine,” Nina assured him, reaching out to carefully take Loki’s hand.

The Grandmaster’s smile widened. “Excellent. Well...I was hoping I could borrow your man for a little while?” he raised an eyebrow at them.

Nina locked eyes with Loki, who shot her a panicked look. She wasn’t sure how to respond and just ended up mumbling, “Oh sure of course!”

Loki’s grip tightened so hard on her hand it was painful. She kept her face impassive, but squeezed back to try and get him to lay off.

“Perfect. Is that okay with you Loki?”

“Of course,” Loki dropped her hand and turned his back to the Grandmaster for a moment. “I guess I will see you later, dear,” his expression was murderous, but it molded back to stone by the time he turned back around.

“Have a good time,” Nina called after him, this time knowing she was rubbing salt in the wound.

On one hand Nina found it hilarious that Loki would be in the Grandmaster’s company all afternoon. He was desperate to gain his favour after all. But in the back of her mind she kept imagining him selling her out, or finding some way to betray her.

Loki was certainly not known for his loyalty, and she soon began to wonder what they would be talking about. Even if he didn’t go out of his way to stab her in the back, he still could slip up somehow and admit they were liars. 

Nina was pacing the floor in the bedroom nervously. As the hours ticked by her anxiety only grew. She had heard people at the party telling a story about the Grandmaster using a ‘melting stick’ to burn up someone he disagreed with. 

Loki was a very easy person to disagree with. It wouldn’t be far fetched to think the Grandmaster would get irritated with him and melt him where he stood.

‘Loki’s smarter than that,’ she reminded herself. ‘Right?’

Nina shuddered at the thought, unsure whether or not she was worried for Loki himself, or the premise of being left on this strange planet alone.


	8. Chapter 8

When the door finally opened, and Loki stepped through, Nina whirled around to face him. “You didn’t get melted!” she blurted.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he slowly closed the door behind him. “Were you...worried about me?” he asked cautiously. 

Nina shrugged. “You heard them talking about the Grandmaster’s melting stick. Apparently he uses it on anyone who annoys him…”

“And you thought…” both his eyebrows were raised now.

She quickly realized how it sounded. “Well he seems like he’d be the type to be easily annoyed…” Nina knew that didn’t exactly make it sound better.

Fortunately Loki seemed to be in a good mood for whatever reason and he just shook his head with a laugh, choosing to ignore her accidental insult. He walked to the window, folding his arms behind him as he looked out at the world below.

He glanced back at her over his shoulder. “Your concern is touching,” he told her, his voice soft but with that usual underlying amusement.

Nina laughed. “I really didn’t want to navigate this place on my own…”

Loki’s expression dropped, clearly she had offended him again. He sat down and turned his face back towards the window.

“Hey,” she tried, not meaning to have upset him. “I never thought I would say this, but I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad for your company and that I don’t have to figure this alone”.

Loki nodded, but didn’t turn around. He was silent for a few moments, and Nina went to sit on the bed figuring he was done speaking to her. “I guess it’s my fault you ended up here…” he said quietly.

Nina thought for a moment, confused at what he meant, before realizing. “I did try to stop you from falling out of the bifrost...that’s correct, but that was my decision. That’s on me…” Loki glanced at her, seeming unconvinced. “I could have just let you go and continued on with Thor. I chose not to,” she said again.

“Do you wish you had? Let me go I mean?”

She furrowed her eyebrow at him. “What’s with the deep questions Loki?” she asked uncomfortably.

“Answer the question,” he prodded.

She thought for a moment. “Do I want to be here right now? No. Do I wish I was defending Asgard from that hellish sister of yours? Yes. But do I wish I just abandoned you when I thought you were about to fall to your death? No, of course not. We’ve had our differences Loki, but I don’t wish ill of you…”

He smiled slightly. “You were doing your duty for the crown…”

Nina rolled her eyes, what more did he want her to say. “Yes. I swore an oath to the crown, but I honestly think I would have tried to save you regardless. I’m not a monster”.

Loki nodded, seemingly pleased enough with her answer. He stretched his legs out along the window, leaning back against the wall and once again looking outside.

“I feel a little guilty about last night,” he muttered, somehow his tone was still teasing.

“I’m over it,” Nina told him honestly. “You apologized and I accepted it”.

“No,” he shook his head with a small smile. “I know how serious you were about your claim on the bed...but yet you gave it to me because...well I was foolish”.

Nina raised her eyebrows. “That’s correct. You should feel guilty about that,” she teased. “The window was not comfortable to sleep in”.

“Why don’t you rest now?” Loki suggested softly. Nina looked suspicious and it caused him to laugh. “I know you barely slept last night, because how could you have? We have yet another party we’re expected to attend tonight. You should sleep while you can. I’m just going to read for a bit...relax,” he gestured to the book he had plucked off the shelf next to him.

She had to admit he had a point. “Fine,” she said quietly, slipping under the covers and laying her head against the pillow. “This is much nicer than the windowsill,” she teased.

Loki only glanced up for a moment. “Sleep”.

Nina rolled so her back was to him, tucking her knees up in a way that was comfortable and closing her eyes. She wasn’t a great sleeper, let alone on a strange planet with Loki sitting nearby.

“Nina…Nina…”

She mumbled, “Leave me alone”.

“Nina. We’re due at the party shortly…” Loki was learning over her, gently pushing on her shoulder. “I know you’re tired, but we’ve got to go…”

Nina opened her eyes and jolted at the proximity of the Asgardian prince. “Oh gods Loki I didn’t even register you were there…” she moaned. “How long was I asleep?”

“A few hours,” he muttered, pacing around the room, already looking ready to go. “You should change…”

She sighed heavily. “I’d rather go like this,” she admitted, dragging herself out of the bed and heading to the bathroom to change.

“Come along wife,” Loki extended his arm to her, a twinkle in his eye to show he was mocking her. She punched him in the shoulder before linking her arm through his.

“I didn’t even ask you what you talked to the Grandmaster about,” Nina realized as they stepped out into the hall together.

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Loki said under his breath as they were now surrounded by other beings heading to the party. “We can talk about it later”.

Nina just nodded, not sure he was telling her the entire truth. She allowed him to lead her down the hallway towards the same repetitive music from the night before.

“Welcome to night two,” The Grandmaster slid up beside them as they entered the party. “Watch this one and the drinks,” he reminded Nina, who just laughed politely. “You have a good man here. Very romantic, he talks very highly of you!”

“Really?” Nina tried to recover and pretend she was delighted, more than completely shocked. She wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and batted her eyelashes sarcastically up at him. “You will have to share what you said about me later”.

She could tell Loki was doing his best to resist an eyeroll. “It’s just the usual stuff I tell you all the time,” he raised his eyebrows, clearly begging her to drop it.

“You know a lady loves to hear it though,” she grinned at him.

Loki sighed. “Of course. I’ll tell you later…”

The Grandmaster was once again looking between the two of them. “How romantic,” he chimed in. “Saving it for a little bedroom talk,” he chuckled. “Well...you two enjoy yourselves tonight!”

The pair walked towards one of the couches and took a seat, being careful to sit close to each other and act like the perfect couple. Nina was still smirking to herself, unable to let it go or stop teasing him.

“I’m marking this day down,” she leaned over to mumble in his ear.

Loki once again raised an eyebrow at her, knowing very well he was walking into a trap. “Whatever for?”

“Loki Odinson said something kind about me!”

He sighed heavily. “Did you expect me to tell him something negative about you? We’re supposed to be a couple”.

“Still counts,” she told him in a sing-song voice. “I can’t wait till I get what you said out of you. I’m never going to let this go”.

Loki raked a hand through his hair. “I’m going to grab us a drink”.

Nina watched him go. His tall frame leaning over the bar to tell the bartender what he wanted over the volume of the music. He had been correct about the outfit he had been given, the deep blue really did suit him. It matched well with his dark hair, pale complexion, and those piercing steel blue eyes...that were staring at her now.

She felt flustered to realize he had caught her staring at him. Why had she even been staring at him in the first place? Loki raised an eyebrow, questioning her and she just smiled in return and then turned away from him.

The fluttering in her stomach suddenly drew her attention as Loki strode back towards her, his expression still confused as he smiled at her. He offered her a drink, which she took and took a large swig.

“Someone is thirsty?” he questioned as he sat back down.

“Yup,” she answered quickly, unable to look at his inquisitive eyes. Inside her head was screaming at her. There was something lying just below the surface that she only noticed right now in this moment, and she’d be damned if she’d ever admit it.


	9. Chapter 9

The bed was much more comfortable than the window. Nina was spread out in the centre of it, with the blankets tucked tightly around her.

Loki was a little long for the windowsill, so they had used an extra blanket and a few extra pillows to set up a makeshift bed on the floor. To his credit, he settled in without complaint allowing Nina to take the bed.

She was still struggling to sleep, the sounds of the garbage crashing down steadily from the sky outside the window. At least she was comfortable as she stared up at the ceiling, desperately wishing for sleep.

By the sound of his breathing, Loki wasn’t sleeping either. Nina poked her head curiously over the edge of the bed to look down at him. As if sensing he was being watched his eyes snapped open. 

“Can’t sleep either?” she whispered.

Loki’s brow furrowed. “It’s been like ten minutes...a little early to claim you can’t sleep…” he reasoned.

She groaned and flung herself dramatically against the bed. “As soon as I get in bed I’m not even tired,” she complained.

“Well I am,” he called up from the floor. “So go to sleep”.

At some point she had to have fallen asleep as the morning light gently woke her up. Loki was still asleep, the blanket tucked around him like a cocoon. This time she didn’t have the overwhelming urge to wake him up, so she slipped out of the bed, passed his sleeping form, and into the bathroom to freshen up.

When she returned to the main room, Loki was awake and placing the blankets and pillows he used back on the bed. Nina leaned against the doorframe watching him, “So what did you tell the Grandmaster about me?”

Loki blinked a few times as he turned to face her. “Good morning,” he replied sarcastically.

“You told me you’d tell me later…”

He laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes watching her as she moved a little closer. Perching on the small desk and waiting for him to reply.

“I don’t know why you’re so interested in this. It’s not like I said anything thought provoking. He just wanted to know how I would describe you as a person,” Loki shrugged.

Nina was grinning at him. “He said you spoke highly of me...which comes as a shock I’m not going to lie. So I’m eager to see what details about me you managed to string together. You don’t even actually know me that well”.

Loki nodded in agreement. “I just told him you were fiercely loyal, always going out of your way to do what you believe is right, and that you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met...”

“Wow,” Nina raised her eyebrows, her expression soft. “You said I was the strongest person you’ve ever met...and you’ve met Thor?”

He rolled his eyes, unsurprised that she was unable to take it seriously. “I didn’t necessarily mean that physically,” he then threw his hands up in surrender. “You’re strong...don’t get me wrong. But you’re right...Thor is likely stronger…as am I…”

She laughed louder than she had in a long time. “Is that so? Do you want to go head to head right now?” she threatened jokingly.

“No. But now that you’ve heard my deep dark secret thoughts about you can we go get something to eat?”

Nina chuckled. “Yeah. Let’s go eat”.

The pattern was the same as the day before. They helped themselves to some more bread and fruit, all they seemed to be eating these days, and ate almost silently across from each other at an otherwise empty table.

The Grandmaster turned up as they were finishing up, asking Loki to accompany him yet again. Loki certainly looked less stressed about it this time, which immediately made Nina suspicious.

Once again she was pacing the room before pausing as she realized the absurdity. She was an Asgardian warrior, a former Valkyrie, so why should she just sit around anxiously waiting for Loki’s return? Certainly she could handle the world out there on her own for an afternoon.

Nina tucked her sword into her belt to hide it and strode out of the room. She passed all the curious, colourful people that typically roamed around this...palace for lack of a better word. She quickly found a staircase and followed it down, down, and down further until a door led her out onto the street.

If she thought the people inside the building were strange, the people roaming the streets were a whole different story. They seemed to be celebrating something, though she wasn’t sure what exactly they had to celebrate. ‘Maybe they’re just celebrating for the sake of celebrating?’ she wondered briefly.

The streets were lined with shops, most of them seemed boarded up or less than clean. She was sure they wouldn’t be up to the Midgardian standards and would have been shut down. With a sudden pang she realized she was finding herself missing Midgard. That was a strange feeling, but Earth had become like a home to her over the last few dozen years.

Nina spent her afternoon wandering the streets, watching people lugging around scraps they had found in the junk piles. It didn’t seem like a very rewarding life, but yet they all seemed so happy, like they were in some sort of trance.

She sat on a stoop, people watching for longer than she realized. A little girl approached her and offered her what looked like an apple. Nina fished around in her pocket for a few gold coins she happened to have to give her in exchange. The girl looked delighted as she skipped off with a wide smile.

Nina sniffed the apple, but deeming it harmless took a bite. When she was finished the sun had begun to set. ‘Shit…’ she thought to herself. She had stayed out way longer than she had meant to and was a little disoriented as she tried to find her way back.

She was retracing her steps as best she could, when someone grabbed her wrist from behind. She spun around quickly, ripping her arm from their grasp and drawing her sword.

Loki raised an eyebrow, putting his hands up in front of him in surrender. “It’s just me…” he rolled his eyes. “A little jumpy are we?”

Nina tucked her sword away with a quiet huff. “You can never be too careful…”

“Is that so?” Loki looked unimpressed. “Then why wander off on your own at all? I returned to the room and you were nowhere to be found. No note…”

A smile spread across Nina’s face. “Loki. You were worried about me?”

He sighed heavily, once again grabbing her wrist. “We’d better get back…”

She pulled back, still smiling. “I never thought you would waste your time worrying about little old me,” she teased.

Loki looked like he was trying to debate whether or not he should have a go at her right here, before he sighed and shut his eyes. “I thought something happened to you...or that you found a way out and left me here”.

“I wouldn’t do that…”

He had already turned and was striding away from her throughout the crowd. Loki was taller than most so his path was easy to follow as she walked behind him, a soft thoughtful smile still on her face.

Loki didn’t address her again until they were safely shut back in their bedroom. “Don’t disappear without telling me again…” his voice was low and gravely.

Nina rolled her eyes. “I don’t answer to you Loki…”

He spun around, his eyes fiery. “I’m not asking you to answer to me...but you told me we were in this together…”

She just stared back at him for a moment, before nodding slightly with a sigh. “You’re right. I’m sorry to worry you...I was just bored as you keep disappearing with the Grandmaster every day and wanted to explore a little. I thought I would be back before you, but time seems to move differently here…”

His eyes continued to bore into her, before he nodded slightly again, accepting her apology. “I didn’t like that feeling…” he muttered.

Nina widened her eyes in surprise. ‘Is he truly admitting he was worried about me?’ she wondered. “What? Concern? You’ve never worried about anyone before?”

She could see him swallow quickly before answering. “No. Not like that…'' Before Nina could reply, he had strode passed her towards the bathroom. “We’d better get ready for the party…” and with that he shut the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Whatever emotions had been plaguing Loki a moment before had been completely erased by the time he had freshened up and rejoined her in the main room. Nina didn’t press the matter, changing quickly herself and walking with him once again towards the party.

She had no idea how these people partied every night. She was already completely over it and it was only day three. Nina plastered the fake smile she was growing accustomed to and did her best to mill around with the crowd a little more.

Loki had suggested they find out as much information as they could about the workings of this planet, the contest of champions, and where the portals dropping garbage from the sky led to. In order to do this, they had to split up and try to chat up the people that seemed to know what was going on, the people closest to the Grandmaster.

Nina was reluctantly laughing at a joke a man she had been talking to told her. She didn’t even get it, but his eyes lit up as she fake laughed. He had leaned in a little too close for comfort and Nina was doing her best to lean back away from him. Her back was pressed against the wall as she angled her body uncomfortably. 

“What’s the matter?” the man breathed against her skin, bringing a hand up to rest on her waist. “I’m very powerful around these parts…”

She nodded, her eyes raking the crowd for Loki...who of course was nowhere to be found. “It’s just that I’m married,” she told him awkwardly. “I’m flattered though of course!”

The man looked angry and almost possessive as he pulled her closer to him. She was weighing her options and debating slicing off his arm. “I assure you I can provide you with more than any other man,” his lips were a hair away from her neck and she snapped.

Nina pulled away sharply, grabbing the man’s forearm and flipping him over and onto the ground. She put a knee in the middle of his back and pulled his arm backwards until he was yelping in pain. 

“I meant it when I said no,” she seethed.

“Darling! Darling!” Loki turned up, eyes wide and staring at her as if he couldn’t believe she would dare. He grabbed her and pulled her off of the man.

The man stood up, looking both livid and terrified as he stared at them. “Control your woman,” he spat at Loki.

Nina went to wrench herself free and go at him again, but Loki tugged her back. She thought he was about to try and stop her and went to protest, when Loki stepped ahead of her, drawing a dagger and holding it before the man's throat.

“You have no idea who you’re messing with…If you go near her again...I won’t stop her next time,” Loki informed him, a smirk pulling across his lips. 

The man had no response and turned and left. Loki casually pocketed his dagger and turned back to face her. It didn’t come as a shock that everyone was staring at them. A moment after Nina realized even the music had stopped.

Loki swiftly walked over to her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her to his chest in an awkward sort of hug. “He won’t bother you again,” he said loudly, clearly trying to put on a show. “Are you alright?” he then whispered in her ear.

“I’m fine,” she muttered back, wanting to remove herself from his fake protective grasp, but she knew she had a job to do.

“Well well well,” The Grandmaster had appeared next to them. “That was an excellent little show. Excuse my man there. He can get a little...handsy…” he chuckled. “You were incredible,” he raised his eyebrows appreciatively at Nina. “You’re one I’ll have to watch out for”.

Loki shot her a look, clearly not impressed that she had somehow drawn more attention to them. They both just laughed awkwardly and excused themselves, Loki leading her by the arm to a secluded corner.

“What were you thinking?” he was leaning over her, his face a fraction away from hers so she could hear him over the music, which had returned to full volume.

“He was making me uncomfortable,” Nina hissed back, narrowing her eyes at him. “Did you want me to let him try and make out with me or something?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Honestly...yes. We need information. It doesn’t matter how we get it…”

Unable to help herself she shoved him back. “You’ve got to be kidding me”.

Loki shot a look at the crowd to see if anyone had noticed and tried to tuck his arms around her and pull her closer. “We don’t need to make another scene,” he mumbled, visibly agitated.

She sighed heavily and just let him awkwardly hold her. She didn’t speak, her heart was too betrayed that he’d rather her allow herself to be put in an uncomfortable situation than defend herself.

“Look,” Loki broke the silence with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have suggested that. I’m just concerned with trying to find as much information as we can…” Nina still didn’t even glance up so he tucked a finger under her chin and purposely angled her face up towards his. “Nina…” he sighed again. “You’re very difficult...do you know that?”

Unable to help herself she smiled slightly. She somehow liked the idea that she made his life slightly more complicated. “So are you telling me to expect to see you making out with someone for information?” she teased.

She watched a sparkle return to Loki’s eyes as he laughed. “Well not if I can help it, but if I have to…” he smirked at her. “Is that okay though...darling?”

Nina laughed in return. “The Grandmaster has already implied we had an open relationship once, I don’t know that we should give him any more ideas about that…”

Loki nodded once. “You make an excellent point”. He was silent for a minute and then awkwardly looked away from her. “I meant it when I said I was sorry. Of course you have the right to defend yourself...it was quite impressive actually…”

Nina grinned at him, though he still wasn’t looking directly at her as if it pained him to be apologizing. She squeezed his forearm to get his attention. “Thank you Loki…”

He pulled away from her as if he had reached his capacity for niceties. “I’ll go grab us a drink,” he muttered before striding off.

She leaned against the cool glass of the window behind her and once again watched him. Loki’s mannerisms were effortlessly smooth and cool as he chatted to the bartender. While he waited he glanced back at her, making brief eye contact and shooting her a small smile.

A smile which she returned, before the irritating swooping feeling in her chest had returned. She once again tried to ignore it, or better yet suppress it, but it lingered there. The feeling was enough to send her thoughts into a dizzying spin.

A simple look from him shouldn’t hold that power on her. She was better than that. Up until a few days ago she was even convinced that she hated him. He certainly wouldn’t have been her first choice to have here with her when they first arrived. She was still too stubborn to admit it, but something had shifted in her mind now when she thought of him. It was no longer with absolute disdain, but rather respect and admiration.

Nina was so lost in thought she didn’t even hear him come back. She didn’t even register he was standing there until he bumped one of the glasses he was carrying against her arm.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his tone bored but with a touch of concern.

“Fine,” she snapped quickly, accepting the glass and holding it to her mouth in hopes that he would drop it.

Loki’s eyebrow arched in confusion as he watched her for a moment, but then he leaned up against the glass beside her, surveying the crowd. “If you say so…” he muttered while taking a drink.

The rest of the night passed without incident. They had almost perfected the roles of the happy couple, nodding and chatting with the people who approached them.

The Grandmaster had wandered over with a smile, looping an arm around Nina’s shoulders. She certainly didn’t enjoy it, but knew better than to go after him for it. “Did your man tell you all about the job?” he asked slyly.

Nina looked to Loki and by the way his expression dropped she was sure he was hoping she wouldn’t find out about whatever it was he was implying. “No. I can’t say that he has…” she said darkly.

“Oh,” The Grandmaster straightened up as if surprised by this notion. “He seems to be an excellent man, one after my own heart if you will. I asked him to become a part of my hand selected squadron. He will be reporting to me and helping me with decision making...doing my bidding if you will…” he smiled like this was excellent news. “I was certain he would have told you...seeing as he accepted the position…”

“Did he now?” she said quietly, narrowing her eyes at Loki. “Will you excuse me?” she looked at the Grandmaster. “I just have to use the ladies room…”

Nina was striding purposely away and heard the Grandmaster remark. “You really should work on your communication skills….” to Loki before she was out of ear shot.


End file.
